Poker Face
Poker Face ist ein Song aus der zwanzigsten Episode der ersten Staffel, Viel Theater!, und wird von Rachel und Shelby als Akustikversion gesungen. Nach dem Lied sagt Rachel Shelby, dass es ihr persönlicher Traum war, mal mit ihr ein Lied zu singen. Daraufhin umarmt Shelby sie und geht. Das Original stammt von Lady GaGa '''aus ihrem Debütalbum "The Fame" aus dem Jahr 2008. Charts Lyrics '''Rachel: I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas plays Fold em', let em', hit me, raise it Baby, stay with me Love the game, intuition play the cards with spades to start And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh I'll get him hot and show him what I've got Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh I'll get him hot and show him what I've got Shelby: Can't read my Can't read my No he can't read my poker face Rachel: She's got to love nobody Shelby: Can't read my Can't read my No he can't read my poker face Beide: She's got to love nobody P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face Shelby: I wanna roll with him A hard pair we will be A little gambling is fun when you're with me Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun And, baby, when it's love, if it ain't rough, it isn't fun Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh I'll get him hot and show him what I've got (mit Rachel: Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh, I'll get him hot) Show him what I've got Can't read my Rachel: Can't read my Beide: No he can't read my poker face She's got to love nobody Can't read my Can't read my No he can't read my poker face She's got to love nobody Shelby (mit Rachel): I won't tell you that (I love you) Kiss or (hug you) Cause I'm (bluffin') with my (muffin) I'm not (lyin') I'm just (stunnin' with my love-glue-gunnin') Rachel: Just like a chick in the casino Take your bank before I pay you out Shelby: I promise this, promise this Check this hand 'cause I am marvelous I'm marvelous Rachel: I'm marvelous Beide: I'm marvelous So marvelous She's got to love nobody Can't read my Can't read my No he can't read my poker face She's got to love nobody Trivia *Das zweite von vier Rachel-Shelby-Duetten. Das erste war I Dreamed a Dream, das dritte ist Somewhere und das vierte Next to Me. *Idina Menzel (Shelby) performte den Song während LIVE: Barefoot at the Symphony. Im Laufe ihrer Performance, meinte sie, dass sie nicht denkt, dass es ein passender Song für eine Mutter-Tochter-Wiedervereinigung ist, weil: "merkwürdige Wörter im Song sind... Backwaren''...''". Quelle Fehler *Als die beiden den Song singen, fängt Rachel vor ihrem Musikordner am Klavier an, während Shelby ihr gegenüber steht und tauschen dann. Später sind die beiden auf ihren ursprünglichen Positionen, obwohl sie sich nicht dorthin bewegt haben. *Wenn Shelby geht, nimmt sie ihre Tasche nicht mit. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 1 Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Shelby Corcoran